


A World of We

by Empty_Scribbles



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Scribbles/pseuds/Empty_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dan is from the Upper East Side and Blair is from Brooklyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems Dair readers really want a Dan and Blair role reversal fanfic so I wrote this

Summer’s been a drag for Blair. During the mornings, she tutors for money and then right in the afternoon, she buys her cup of warm coffee at the local coffee shop by the library where she works. 

Placing her notes in the brown messenger bag strapped around her chest, Blair awaits for the bus. She likes taking the bus during noon, it’s not as busy and waiting by the bus stop gives her time to be alone and listen to her music, not wanting to be bothered. Her normal routine is sort of ruined when she surprisingly sees Nathaniel Archibald sitting on the bench and staring straight ahead. She frowns at him, but like when they’re in school, he doesn’t notice presence. 

“Whatever” Blair murmurs quietly and roll her eyes, not having a clue as to what a rich kid is doing in Brooklyn.

“Excuse me” she feels Nate’s eyes on her. “Do I know you?”

Blair hears him, but pretends her headphones are blocking out his voice. However, the boy can’t let go and stands off the bench to approach her. 

“Are you Blair Waldorf?” Nate inquires, squinting his eyes and trying to recognize her. 

Blair sighs and plucks one headphone off her ear. “Yes”

Nate grins. “Oh my god. You’re Granny Panties girl”

“It’s not true you inconsiderate buffoon” Blair snaps, not believing able to believe the indecency of the boy was. 

“Whoa” Nate holds his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry, I just get ahead of myself sometimes”

She eyes him skeptically, pressing her lips tightly and looking at him slight disgust. 

“Sure”

“Cool” Nate nods and shoves his hands down his pants, shuffling his feet in an uncomfortable sort of manner. 

Blair starts to feel bad, but only because he looks sad and lonely. Like something was bothering him. 

“What are you doing in Brooklyn?” She asks directly.

The corner of his lips curve a little. “You don’t read the news?”

She does indeed read the news. His father’s run out of money while his mother is still living off the Archibald fortune. They recently divorced and Blair felt for him. She heard the whisperings of people looking down on him, but his father was considered a scum. He was holding on to a large sum of money that disappeared, leaving the people in the Upper East Side to be furious. 

“So you’re laying low” Blair fills in herself.

“My father is. He just rented out a place around the corner” Nate says taking in the wind as his bangs flow to the side. “I’m sort of still thinking about whether or not I should go see him”

“Well speaking as someone who doesn’t have a father, I can definitively say a large presence is missing from my life” Blair tells him. “Like Shakespeare once said, when a father gives to a son, both laugh; when a son gives to a father, both cry”

Nate meets her eyes with his heart melting blue ones. “Do you mind walking me over?”

And that’s sort of how it started

 

 

Blair’s summer isn’t that bad anymore with Nate helping fill some of the days. Every time he visits his father, he makes sure to stop by after and they grab lunch, talking about his life. He’s so pretty that the gloom behind his life is unnoticeable. 

“Hey!” Blair shouts, grabbing out to try to stop Nate, but he’s too fast and the fries are in his mouth. 

“You need to learn how to share” Nate teases, eyes twinkling in amusement and she feels it.

Butterflies are fluttering in her stomach and she wonders what he thinks about her. He is the former flame of Serena Van Der Woodsen and her looks don’t compare. Neither does her background and she finally sighs, realizing she’s way in over her head. 

“I know what you’re thinking” Nate abruptly interrupts her thoughts. She meets his eyes as her heart beat quickens, hoping she isn’t that easy to read. “Why isn’t he making a move? You’re gorgeous, cool, and down to earth. What more do I want?” 

“Those are your words, not mine” Blair replies, hands gripping tightly to the leather seat of the booth underneath the table.

“I’ve been spend three days a week here and the thought never crossed your mind?” Nate tilts his head, looking at her with doubt.

“I assumed you were here to see your father” Blair says, swallowing hard. 

Nate leaned in. “Then I think you really underestimate yourself Blair Waldorf”

Blair swallows hard, staring into his blue eyes and remains silent. She didn’t know what to say. Her history with boys was very limited and she would rather play dumb than look stupid. 

Nate backs away from over the table and his eyes drift away from her. “I would’ve asked you out sooner, but I was dealing with the aftermath of Serena”

“I heard about that” Blair says quietly, playing with her batch of fries. “If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t it work out?”

“She’s still hung up on someone else” Nate answers and smiles sadly. 

Nate didn’t say, but she had a hunch of who it was.

 

 

Dan’s eyes flutter open when he feels someone on top of him. Its smells good and he can feel droplets of water falling on his bare chest. 

“Wake up D” Serena says, straddling him in a wet towel on his bed. 

“Shit” Dan murmurs, still half asleep as he rubs his face and grabs his cellphone to check the time. “Fuck” Dan shuts his eyes in disappointment. “It’s eleven”

“So?” Serena asks, with those cute blue eyes of hers not being able to put two and two together. 

A wave of confusion strikes Dan’s face. “Haven’t you been wondering where the hell Nate has been?” 

Serena rolls off Dan’s lap and grabs a brush from Dan’s night stand. “Not really”

Dan hates being stuck in the middle. He thought Serena and Nate were forever, but now, it doesn’t seem to be ringing true. He still wonders why they broke up, but since they didn’t give him a reason, he was stuck to believe Gossip Girl’s theory of Serena cheating on him. 

Dan joins Serena and rolls off his bed, with nothing but a pair of boxers on. “S, he’s been M.I.A. all summer long” He cocks his head sideways, eyeing her curiously. “You’re not the least bit worried”

Serena sighs and opens the door to enter her room, with him following her every step. He sniffs the air and realizes how much better her room smells. He wonders what she sprays or if the help was lacking in his room. 

“Can we not talk about Nate” Serena pleads, sounding annoyed. 

“He’s my best friend” Dan reasons. 

Serena stops and turns around to meet him eye to eye. “And you’re mine” 

A frown forms on his lips as he looks a little dejected. “Alright, go change and we’ll see how you feel in an hour”

Serena nods and Dan’s goes back to his room to brush and get dressed. 

He has a routine. It starts with brushing first, then flossing. Of course he as the most state of the art electronic toothbrush that does most of the work for him. After he’s taken care of his teeth; he applies some cream that makes his skin glow while never allowing a wrinkle to form on his skin. Lastly, he runs a light amount of gel through his hair to part it slightly, but makes sure it’s well kempt. 

Once Dan changes into the proper attire, he hears Serena leaving her room and follows her down the staircase. Serena’s not in the mood to play, but he knows how to get to her. He wraps an arm around her neck as they walk side by side in the foyer, and places a soft kiss on her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry sis” Dan says and gives her an apologetic smile. “Sometimes I forget how bad the breakup was”

Serena softens and places the side of her head on his shoulders. 

“Dan” Rufus calls out, leading them to both stop and look over to Rufus who’s standing in the living room with his assistants. “Why don’t you something productive and come join me at work?”

“Fuck off” Dan says and Serena laughs as they leave the penthouse.

 

 

Hands in hand, they leave the local movie theater in Brooklyn. While watching Roman Holiday, she grew worried that Nate may have been bored. For most of the night, he was playing with his phone.

“You seemed bored. Is something wrong?” Blair asks as she stops and looks at him. 

Nate laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, but black and white movies just don’t do it for me”

Blair plays with her hands, looking down and trying to hide the frown on her lips. “No, I understand”

“Maybe we can go grab some dinner instead next time” Nate says, looking hopeful. 

Blair smiles at the words next time and looks up to meet his eyes, but he’s already distracted. She follows his eyes over to a black suit and dress shirt wearing boy, leaning his shoulders against the brick wall and staring in their direction. 

He flicks the cigarette aside and slowly makes his way over to them, holding a delicious smirk. He has unbelievably beautiful pale skin and pink lips that looked as though he had been sucking on something cold and red.

She knows that smirk well. He stands for everything she hates about the Upper East Side. Dan Humphrey was his name and he was the son of a Steel Tycoon.

“You’ve been ducking us man” Dan says, with the stench of Armani cologne mixed in with cigarette smoke resonating from his suit. 

Nate sucks in his lips, trying to remain cool. “I don’t want to be around Serena right now”

Dan nods and his eyes slowly drift over to her and she sees those brown eyes taking little notes about every little thing he can notice about her. 

“Whoa, is that a plaid flannel?” Dan inquires with his a crease in-between his brows. Slowly, a smirk forms on his lips. “I dig it”

“This is Blair Waldorf” Nate introduces them. 

He sticks his hand out. “Hi, I’m Dan” 

Blair meets his eyes and wraps her fingers around his. “It’s nice to meet you”


	2. Chapter 2

Dan releases her hand and stares up at the board which displays the movie that is playing. 

“Roman Holiday’s a pretty good movie. It’s simple but hilarious” Dan says still staring up and thinking back on the movie.

The thought of Dan Humphrey watching Roman Holiday doesn’t sit well with Blair. She thinks she may have to review her taste in movies, even though Roman Holiday is one of her favorites. 

Dan’s eyes lower down to them, and he shoves a hand in the pocket of his pants. “Do you to want get something to eat?”

“I’m kind of on a date” Nate explains and his grip tightens around Blair’s hands.

“I don’t mind being the third wheel” Dan smirks.

Nate looks at Blair and her eyes widen, clearly telling him no. She does not want to spend her night listening to Dan Humphrey talk about how amazing his life is and how shitty hers is. Besides, doesn’t the spoiled brat have something better to do?

“Dan, no offense, but I really need some space right now” Nate tells him and Blair gets the feeling he wasn’t going to let Dan join him even if she wanted him to. 

Dan looks a bit baffled with Nate and she actually feels sort of bad for him.

“You don’t have to tell me twice” Dan says and spins around to walk away.

“Dude, it’s nothing personal” Nate yells out.

“Fuck you” Dan replies, not looking back and walking off. 

Nate sighs and rubs his forehead tiredly. Blair knows that look. It’s the look her mother carries at times. Like there is something looming over her head. 

“Come on, let’s gets some ice cream” Nate tugs her along.

 

 

Blair comes home to see her mother sleeping on the couch, with the TV still on in her standard blue nurse outfit. Her mother’s clearly overworked and Blair does what she can, but with jobs only offering minimum wage to a girl with her experience, it seems impossible. 

It’s why she recently applied for a waitressing position in the hopes that the tips she gains will be enough to make her mother’s life somewhat easier. 

She shuts the TV and covers her mother with a blanket before entering her room. Opening her laptop, she goes to the Gossip Girl website and checks to see if there is anything on her first date with Nate. When she can’t find anything, she learns to appreciate the fact that Dan isn’t a rat. 

 

 

Dan can’t exactly pinpoint when he became addicted to cigarettes, but he knows it was a habit he picked up from hanging out with the older kids at St. Jude’s. 

“Let’s mess with her” Chucks says, holding a smirk and staring at the new couple garnering everyone’s attention. 

“Stop being a douche Chuck” Dan replies and flicks his cigarette across the street. 

A crease forms in-between Chuck’s brows. “You don’t think she’s playing a part in Nathaniel’s odd behavior?” 

“To be honest, I don’t really care” Dan answers and heads towards the courtyard of the school.

Dan treads coolly over into the halls of school, hearing the whispering going on about the newest couple. Everyone officially knew who had been occupying Nate’s summer. 

He doesn’t know much about Blair, but she must be something to be holding Nate’s attention. 

He enters the classroom before anyone else. He picks out a desk in the back and pulls out his notebook from his messenger bag. 

“Dan Humphrey” 

Dan looks up to see Georgina standing by the doorway with her minions, placing a hand on her hip. God does he ever hate this fucking bitch. 

“When are you going to take me out?” Georgina asks, slithering her way over in between the rows of desks like a snake would. 

He just shakes his head and begins writing in his notebook, trying to ignore her. But then she traces her finger across the back of his head, all the way across to his cheeks, making him shiver, but not in a good way.

Georgina leans right by the shell of his ear. “I’m going to have you Dan, one way or another”

Dan raises his brows. “That’s just borderline creepy”

Georgina props herself up on the desk in front of him, legs open apart so he can see underneath her skirt. Dan grimaces and looks away while a smirk forms on Georgina’s lips.

“Please just get to the point” Dan sighs, still looking anywhere but in Georgina’s direction.

Georgina snaps her fingers and Hazel instantly scurries over to Georgina, handing her an envelope. 

“You’re invited” Georgina hands Dan the envelope. “I think you know what I want for my birthday”

“Duly noted” He says dryly, meeting Georgina’s blue eyes. 

Georgina hops off the desk leaves him the classroom with her minions. 

 

 

By the middle of her first day in school, Blair’s annoyed. The attention she’s receiving for dating Nate was unwelcoming. 

She’s sitting on the bottom of the MET steps alone, and she can already hear the girls whisper on how she’s only a rebound, a gold digger, even an experiment. The last theory is probably her least favorite considering it has the most chance of actually being true.

“Hey” Nate says and places down his bag to sit next to her with his club sandwich. “What are you doing here?”

“I always sit here” Blair replies. 

A crease forms between Nate’s brows. “You do?” 

Blair presses her lips in displeasure as sweat begins to be forming in her above her lip. She hates having to wear all of these layers to comply with her school’s rules. It’s completely unnecessary and she wishes she could be wearing a tank top instead of this blouse with summer still in the air.

Nate gives her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I should’ve known that”

Blair begins poking at her fruit cup to stray away from his eyes. “It’s okay. When you’re dating Serena Van Der Woodsen, it’s hard to keep track of the other girls” 

“But you’re not just another girl” Nate leans in and smiles. “I don’t know why I never noticed you before, because it’s sort hard not to now”

She can’t help but let her lips curl into a small smile as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Nate”

Blair tilts her chin up to see Serena standing above her, with those blonde locks glistening from the rays of the sun. 

“Are you looking for me?” Serena asks, holding a mischievous smile. 

Nate shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat. His eyes turn hard as he stares at Serena. “No…I’m here enjoying my lunch with Blair”

Serena’s eyes dip down to Blair. “You must be Blair Waldorf” She smiles a little brightly for Blair’s liking. “It’s nice to put a name with a face” 

“Well now that you have, I think we’d like to get back to our lunch” Nate tells Serena. 

“Sure” 

Blair watches Serena leave them to climb up the steps with her long legs and sits by Georgina Sparks, who has to be the most malicious person she had ever laid her eyes on. She once heard the birthmark on Georgina’s tailbone was from when the doctor had to proceed with surgery so they could cut her tail off. At first Blair debunked that rumor, but as the years passed, she could easily see Georgina being the daughter of the devil.

A sigh left her lips as she tries to ignore the eyes that were clearly on Nate and her, but then she feels something sticky and cold in her hair. When she hears the girls behind them laughing, she shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose, knowing what exactly is on her hair. 

Nate eyes go on the top of her head. “Okay, that’s it”

An upset Nate stands up, but before he can confront Serena and the girls, Blair sees a dark haired boy place a hand on Nate’s shoulder.

“Whoa there” Dan says, holding that fucking smirk she hates so much. “We’ll get her back later when she’s least expecting it”

Looking over his shoulder towards Dan, Nate takes a deep breath and nods slowly. 

Still holding that smirk, Dan kneels down in front of her, and sticks a finger on the cup of yogurt on top her head. 

He then places the finger in his mouth to taste the yogurt. “Mmmmmm…..Blueberry Burst”

Blair can’t help but place a glare in his direction. “I’m glad I can be at your service”

She sees his eyebrows rise in amusement, which is surprising. People are usually offended with her choice of words.

“You know what it means when Serena doesn’t like another girl?” Dan asks, handing Blair the handkerchief from the pocket under his blazer.

She hesitantly takes the handkerchief, eyes filled with curiosity. “What?”

His lips curve slightly. “It means she’s insanely jealous” 

“Duly noted” Blair says, cleaning herself up, but notices his lips curl into a grin, and she can’t figure why.

“You’re not the type to say thank you are you?” Dan asks, eyeing her curiously. 

She hates the way his eyes work. They try and read every little thing, and Blair liked everything to be close to her chest. 

When she doesn’t respond, he takes it as a yes and stands up. 

Dan straightens out his blazer and turns his attention over to Nate. “How about you join me for lunch in the cafeteria now on?”


	3. Chapter 3

“It feels like everyone in school looks down on me now” Nate confesses, staring at Dan as they sat by the small round table in the cafeteria. 

Blair’s a little taken aback by his confession since it’s the first time she’s hearing of it. She curls her fingers around her book, feeling nervous and insecure. 

“What did you think was going to happen after your dad pissed everyone off?” Dan asks, lips curling in amusement as he leans back against his chair.

One thing Blair notices about Dan is that he’s always in a good mood. She hates to admit it, but it’s rather refreshing. 

Right on cue, just as she’s thinking of him, his eyes drift over to her book. Did she mention how annoying his curious eyes?

“What are you hiding under there Waldorf?” Dan asks, holding a smirk. 

He scoots over to the other chair to get a better look and she decides to just give in.

“If you must know, it’s a book” Blair says and then she frowns when he gestures her to hand the book over. 

Blair doesn’t like to share, especially when she feels the book reveals a part of her. But, against her better judgment, she tentatively hands him the book anyways. 

Dan looks at it for a second and a smile slowly begins to spread along his lips as he studies it. When opens the cover, his eyes brighten at the sight of the title.

“The Sun Also Rises” Dan reads. He then shuts the book instantly and slides it back over to Blair. “How far are you?”

“I already finished it, but I like to read it over again from time to time” Blair tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down. “I’m really into Paris in the 1920’s right now”

“You are such a girl” Dan teases, making the heat of her skin to rise from letting herself out in the open like that. 

She slowly lifts her eyes to see the corner of his lips on the brink of curling. Blair was never the type of girl to take teasing lightly, so she shoots Dan a poignant glare, which only leaves his eyes to dance around hers. 

“The lost generation huh?” Dan wiggles his brows playfully. He then grasps the book back from Blair’s hand and feels out the spine with the end of his fingers. “Lady Brett Ashley reminds me so much of Serena”

“Of course she does” Blair sniffs, not being able to help herself. Even if it does come out bitterly.

Dan leans in. “You may want to reread the book if you think that’s a compliment”

“She is the center of every man’s attention. Not to mention the main character is madly in love with her” Blair counters, looking at him in disbelief.

“Alright, why don’t you guys chill out” Nate chimes in, trying to stop things before they get too heated. 

Dan purses his lips and the amusement in his eyes vanishes. She can’t help but be intrigued with how passionate he is on proving one silly point. 

“Shut up Nate” Dan says while his eyes remain on Blair. “Do you know why Jake and Brett aren’t together?”

“It’s rather obvious isn’t it? He had a war injury and since then, he’s been dealing with erectile dysfunction” Blair huffs out in a blunt manner and folds her arms across her chest.

Dan shakes his head in disagreement. “You’re still only seeing the fact that every male character in the book falls head over heels over her”

“Then tell me Dan. What exactly am I missing?” Blair challenges.

“What you’re ignoring is that the war injury is just something to hide behind. It’s a lame excuse for her not to settle down with the only man I think-” Dan points his hand to himself “she loves”   
“Point taken” Blair agrees. 

“I also think she uses the injury as an excuse because she knows she’ll become distracted as soon as another man catches her attention” Dan explains and shrugs his shoulder. “And that to me speaks volumes about her character”

Blair swallows hard and meets his eyes. She never looked at it from that point of view. To her, the story ended with what could’ve been. Maybe Lady Brett Ashley would’ve lived a life of happiness if not for Jake’s impotence, because in all honesty, Jake was the most important figure in her life.

“Listen, I get it. Brett reeks of a strong independent woman in the 1920’s and it’s easy to get lost in that, but to me, her life was aimless and unfilled” Dan adds.

Blair arches a brow, taking the book back. “One thing you’re forgetting Humphrey is that Brett’s true love died at war”

Dan smirks. “That’s totally irrelevant”

“What do you-“ 

Unfortunately, before Blair can finish, Jenny pops in and joins the table, leaving Dan’s attention to fall on his sister. She of course isn’t happy she didn’t get to finish her point and is left unsatisfied. 

She takes in the flamboyant little Humphrey. Sometimes she thinks Jenny Humphrey misinterpreted school for a rock concert. 

The young blonde has a pair dark black sunglasses covering her eyes, which is clearly against the rules, but because her father is who he is, no one has the gall to fill out a detention slip.

“Wanna hear the latest word?” Jenny asks and nudges Dan’s shoulder playfully. 

“Not really” Dan replies lets his eyes fall on Blair and then she smiles, but just a little. 

There is something about those chocolate eyes.

“The girls on the steps said they heard Olivia Townsend has a crush on you” Jenny sings cheerily with a teasing smile.

Another week passes by, and another rumor about a girl crushing on Dan Humphrey is spread. She recalls it being exactly like this last year as well. Dan wasn’t very talked about during freshman year, but then as people became more acclimated with each other, he became quite a sensation.

To be honest, Blair never got it. Maybe she’s giving the girls from Constance too much credit and they’re only into him for shallow reasons.   
“Way to go Danny boy” Nate smirks. 

This time, it’s a little different. From what Blair knows, Olivia Townsend isn’t just any other girl. She’s a senior, more developed then most girls in Constance, and her father is a respectable surgeon.

Dan looks away and Blair narrows her eyes to get a better look, because she doesn’t sense any satisfaction coming from his end. 

“What are you going to do?” Jenny inquires as she sets her hands on the table and waits for Dan’s answer. 

“Nothing” Dan tells her and leans back against his chair, shoving his hands down the pocket of his camel-dye chinos, looking in deep thought.

 

 

“People are starting to think you’re gay” Chuck says.

Dan laughs and passes the lit blunt back to Chuck as they stand under a dark bridge in Central Park. 

“Do you think I’m gay?” Dan says as he holds a grin. 

Chuck shook his head and took a hit of from the blunt. 

Dan stares at his watch and his eyes widen. 

“Shit” He runs a hand through his hair. “We got to go man”

“Relax Daniel, we still have a quarter of this blunt left” Chuck reminds him.

Chuck doesn’t give a shit about his grades, but Dan does. Well at least he does subconsciously. He sprays some axe and tosses it back to Chuck. 

“Alright, I’m going to catch a cab” Dan says quickly and runs to get out of the park and look for a cab, leaving Chuck under the bridge. 

 

 

Dan’s out of breath when he reaches the door outside his classroom and sees the professor in the deep part of his lecture. Unfortunately for Dan, his Chemistry class is right after lunch, leaving very little time for him to smoke. 

If only it was P.E.

He opens the door and watches silence ensue. The professor has stopped talking and he can see the disapproving look coming it his way. He can’t blame the guy, this is the fourth time he’s been late this year and he’s only had two weeks of classes. 

As Dan walks down the aisle, he holds a smirk and notices Kelsey giving him a seductive smile. He winks in her direction and places his book bag aside by the lab table where Blair is sitting alone.   
He sees Blair rolling her eyes, like she’s annoyed that he’s sitting next to her. But Dan can’t help it. The first day of class, he saw her sitting all alone and felt bad for her. Everyone should have a lab partner in his eyes. 

“You’re disgusting” Blair says, looking him up and down with her eyes only.

“Why?” Dan asks, looking amused.

“You winked at Kelsey, who I may add is clearly a slut” Blair answers in a low voice only Dan can hear. 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you Waldorf” Dan teases.

“Ugh” Blair scrunches her face and shakes her head as her eyes land back on the professor. 

He takes out the notebook and his attention falls back on the professor. 

“You’re eyes are red” Blair says lowly as she jots down a few notes. 

“Don’t play dumb Waldorf. You know where I’ve been” Dan replies, scolding himself from within for forgetting his Visine. 

“I can’t believe you can ditch the first thirty minutes of class and not be reprimanded for it” 

Dan looks over to Blair. “God, you are such a buzzkill Waldorf” He then shakes his head and goes back to listening to the lecture. 

Sometimes, she really annoys him and gets under skin, which no one particular has been able to before. Who does this girl think she is?

Blair remains quiet for the rest of class but tense, and Dan can hear her pen practically on the cusp of ripping the paper. 

When the bell rings, Blair gathers her things rather quickly and leaves without a goodbye, while Dan’s left wondering why he’s the asshole in this situation.

 

 

After soccer practice, Dan arrives back to his penthouse and just as he’s about to head for his room, Rufus calls him into the living room. 

“What’s going on old man?” Dan smirks and sees Lily suppressing a smile while his father rolls his eyes. 

Lily places a hand on Rufus’s arm to stop him from speaking and decides to jump in. 

“The Townsend’s called” Lilly tells him, looking a little too excited and Dan can only raise his brows in question. “They’re coming over for dinner on Friday”

Dan frowns and his shoulders slump. “Why?”

Lily tilts her head to the side. “Honey, I thought you’d be happy” 

Dan hates it when Lily calls him honey. It’s a nice gesture and she may be a mother figure to him, but she will never replace his real mom. 

“Well I don’t give a shit about your mood Dan. You’re clearing up your calendar Friday night” Rufus demands and pours himself a glass of alcohol by the bar at the end of the living room. 

Due to his dad being best friends with Olivia’s father, Dan’s really left with very little choice on this one. It’s sort of a match made in heaven. To his dad, Olivia is the perfect future daughter in law.   
He can’t help but find his parents thinking that ahead to be troubling.

“Honestly Dan, what don’t you like about her?” Lily asks, sitting on the sofa chair.

“I don’t know her” Dan shrugs his shoulders and looks away.

“Then get to know her” Rufus chimes in, leading Dan to nod. “Okay…Now when John asks you what you want do, what are you going to tell him?”

“I plan on majoring in Finance with a minor in Economics” Dan says. 

“And tell me about yourself” Rufus probes. 

Dan sighs. “I like to sail during the summer and spend my free time helping Lily with her charity”

Rufus pats Dan shoulder while holding a proud smile. “You’re going to be just fine son”


	4. Chapter 4

Her mother isn’t home and Nate’s on her bed, lying on top and moving his lips with hers. She’s never kissed a boy before Nate, but with practice, it became rather easy to improve on.  


She feels Nate’s hands slipping under her black tank top, and nerves start coercing through her body.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Nate asks against her lips.

There is no doubt in her mind that she is not ready. Not even close to be perfectly honest. 

To Blair’s relief, there’s a knock on the door, Nate rolls off her instantly. She didn’t think her mother would be home so soon, but she’s glad for it. 

Blair buttons up her plaid flannel in hurry and on her way to the door, she quickly realizes her mother has the keys to the loft. So when she reaches the door, she hesitantly opens it.

To her dismay, Dan Humphrey is leaning against her doorway, smelling like Armani and cigarettes in his red tie black slim fit suit. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” Dan asks, lips curling into a devilish smile. 

“Ugh” Blair rolls her eyes and leaves Dan standing by the doorway. “Nate! It’s Dan”

Nate pops in from Blair’s bedroom, straightening out his hair.

“Shouldn’t you be at dinner with the Townsend’s?” Nate inquires, looking confused with Dan’s visit.

“I ditched” Dan answers and takes a step into the living room as Blair goes to the kitchen and takes out a box of strawberries from the fridge.

“Wow, that’s pretty mean man” Nate says to a distracted Dan who is scoping out Blair’s living room. 

Dan glances over to Nate, hands shoved in his pockets. “What is?”

“You ditched Olivia?” Nate fills in, looking at Dan questionably. 

Dan shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his cellphone to answer a text, like it was just any other day in the Upper East Side. 

“Do you realize how embarrassing that’s going to be for her?” Blair asks, giving Dan a hard judgmental look. 

Sometimes she doesn’t get him. 

Dan cocks a brow as his eyes leave the phone. “Is that such a bad thing? Girls like Olivia have been walking all over you since pre-k. Maybe it’s time for karma to be a bitch” 

Unlike the others, he noticed her before. She doesn’t know whether to be find him disgusting for ditching Olivia, or be flattered for him paying attention. Instead of getting into it with him, she purses her lips and looks away, deciding to let it go and taking a bite out of her strawberry. 

“The sole reason I dropped by was to see if you wanted to go clubbing tonight” Dan says, looking at Nate. 

Nate smiles and runs a hand over his hair. “Dude, don’t you ever get tired”

“Are you in or out?” Dan asks.

 

 

Nate says yes, and persuades her to come. It’s her first night clubbing and she has no idea what to wear. The guys are waiting outside and she knows they’re probably becoming restless.  
When she hears a soft knock, her attention falls to the door.

“Can I come in?” Dan asks behind the door. 

She cautiously opens the door and sees him standing there, with a smile slowly spreading across his lips. It’s weird. All this time she thought Dan was an arrogant jerk, but then she stares into his eyes and finds a trace of softness. 

“Let me help you” Dan says and she nods slowly, leaving him room to enter her bedroom. 

He reaches her small closet and traces his finger across the fabrics of her sweaters and shirts, taking them in.

“Do you own a dress?” He asks.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I do, but only the ones my mother has made and I’m not sure if they fit the bill” 

Dan spins around and arches a brow questionably. “Your mother is a nurse slash fashion designer?”

Blair bites her lower lip nervously, hating how he has to know every little thing. “It’s a long story”

He sits on the edge of her bed and crosses his leg over the other.

“It’s only ten, so we have some time to burn” Dan says, staring at his watch. 

“Do you understand the word privacy?” Blair gives him an incredulous look. 

“Well, we are lab partners now, so we should share these sorts of things with each other” Dan replies in a wry manner and Blair rolls her eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, my mother is currently unemployed and living off of my father’s fortune”

Of course she is. Just like him and the rest of the Humphrey clan.

She sighs and ultimately decides to give in. “My mother’s passion lies with designing clothes, but because she had me at such a young age, she wasn’t able live out her dream”  
Dan rises to his feet and makes his way over to her book shelf. “No one ever does” 

“No one ever does what?” Blair asks with her brows furrowing in questions.

“Live out their dreams. For most, something always gets in the way” His attention turns back on her. “That’s why you should dream as if you’ll live forever and live as if you’ll die today”  
Blair smirks. “If you think you’re James Dean then you’re more conceited than I originally considered”

He turns to face her, eyes sparkling in amusement as he points his index finger in her direction. “You’re a fast one Waldorf” His eyes soon become distracted with the cabbage patch doll on the shelf and a crease forms in-between his brows. “What’s her name?”

“Holly” Blair says quietly and she notices a small smile spread across his lips, leaving her confused. 

He clasps his hands together. “Let’s get you something to wear”

 

 

Dan flicks his cigarette across to the sidewalk and sees a limo approaching the front of Blair’s building. 

“Shit” Dan mutters under his breath. 

The first thing he sees is a long tan leg step out of the limo and onto the concrete sidewalk.

“I’m going to kill you” Serena says, with Eric and Jenny following right behind her. 

He puts his hands out in defense. “Now now S, there’s no reason to get nasty. If anyone is to blame here, it’s dad”

“Oh my god” Serena groans and rolls her head back in annoyance. 

“Dan, Rufus is only trying to help” Eric jumps in, trying to calm everyone. 

“Exactly. He just wants you to have some sort of structure in your life” Jenny adds and swallows nervously. “You seem lost, and it reminds us so much of mom”

Dan looks away and bites his cheeks because her words surprisingly cut. He rubs the outside of his mouth, thinking about how disregarding Ivy Week may be biting him in the ass. 

“You’re too young to understand the whole mom and dad thing” Dan tells Jenny as he leans in and loses his cool. He hates it when he loses his cool. 

“I know what I see now” Jenny replies, leaving Eric and Serena to remain silent as their bodies stiffen from the tension building. 

Dan’s eyes drift over to the cab approaching curbside. “Looks like you’re out of time sis” He brushes past his sister, towards the taxi and texts Nate to come downstairs. 

“Go home” Serena tells Jenny and Eric, giving them a look of her taking care of it. 

They’re worried, which he finds funny. He’s 16, single, and has bundles of cash being handed over to him every day. He could probably flunk out of school and still make millions working under his father. Not to mention the fact that there is a nice batch of inheritance waiting for him once he turns 18. They want him to have some structure when he can’t find any motive to. 

Dan leans into the passenger’s seat of the cab. “Can you give me a sec?” 

When the driver nods, he turns around and shoves his hands down his pockets to see Serena standing in front of him. 

“Is it safe to assume dinner went well” Dan smirks. 

“You’re an ass and I’ll leave it at that” Serena answers, rubbing her arms from the chill Fall air. Her eyes start taking in Brooklyn. “I never thought I’d find you here”

“She’s interesting” Dan admits and laughs lightly. 

“Who? Brooklyn?” 

Dan’s eyes lift to meet Serena’s and his smile widens, but before he can say another word, Blair and Nate come out of Blair’s building hand in hand. His eyes leave Serena’s to take in Blair’s black slim strapless knee high dress. 

“Now that’s what I call making a statement” Dan says as he opens the door of the cab for Blair, who fights a smile and makes sure to avoid his eyes.

 

 

Blair’s nervous, but Dan is the complete opposite. He’s energetic and making the whole ride lighter for everyone, which is needed considering Serena and Nate have history.

They arrive outside of an old rusty building in a secluded street where she sees a tall heavy standing and guarding the door to the basement, leaving her confused. She decides it’s best to remain quiet and not ask questions. They may think she’s lame for not knowing how this works. 

“Bobbi” Dan greets and slaps hands with. He points to Blair. “This here is Blair, she’s new, but cool”

The man nods and opens the door, inviting them in. As she carefully ascends down the steps, she can hear the thumping beat of the music coming from down the hall. She looks to her left and right, only to see white walls that are neon blue due to the coloring of the lights underneath the floor. 

Blair’s already regretting her decision of joining them because this is way outside her comfort zone. 

 

 

She watches Dan throw down another shot and slam the glass back on the table. He’s crazy. Everything moves fast for him. He is nothing like she thought he would be like. Blair considered him to be a wasp, but that’s the last thing he is. 

“Why don’t you offer your girl a dance?” Dan smirks, staring in Nate’s direction. 

Nate squints his eyes in pain as he rubs underneath his thigh. “I pulled a hammy during practice”

Dan raises his brows and turns his head over to Serena who only laughs. There is something charming about him. She doesn’t know what it is, but it’s there and bubbling up.  
“Is he any good” Blair nods over in Dan’s direction.

An amused smile becomes of Nate’s lips. “Soccer’s not really where his talents lie”

“I may be average when it comes to the field of athletics, but that doesn’t mean I’m not making it up in some other aspect” Dan points out and winks. 

“Dan Humphrey. Surprised to see you here” Georgina says with her hand on her hip and an up to no good smile. “Was Olivia not up to par?”

“You seriously need to stop using the Gossip Girl tracking app” Dan replies as his mood shifts. 

Something about Georgina brings another side of Dan out. He seems sad and a little scared whenever she’s around.

“Dan!” Serena laughs and slaps his arm lightly. “Stop being mean”

Dan rolls his eyes and slides out of the booth. To her surprise, he sticks his hand out, meeting her eyes and offering her to take it.  
“Wanna dance?”

“Dancing’s not my thing” Blair says softly as she loses her breath from the thought of her dancing for everyone to see. 

Dan’s lips curves slightly as he looks over to Nate who meets his smile. His brown eyes go back to her. “I can make anyone look good”

It’s irritating how cocky he is and leads her to point a glare in his direction. 

“Come on” He urges, leading her to look at Nate, who gives her the nod to go.

She hesitantly takes his hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor in his black slim fit suit and perfect sleek dress shoes.

“It’s all in the hips” Dan advises her as they make their way over, with her nerves building. She’s already beginning to sweat from the anticipation. “And don’t forget to use that body of yours”

“I’ll make a note of it” Blair says in a disgruntle manner. 

They reach the dance floor and he spins around. She folds her arms across her chest and arches a brow, waiting for him to make the first move. Of course Dan is not a shy boy and he doesn’t hesitate to accept her challenge. 

He starts with his arms, moving them around effortlessly, and then he begins to use his legs to provide a perfect blend of arm movements and dance steps. He even fixes his tie in the process and makes it look like a part of his dance move. 

There is no doubt in her mind Dan does this a lot. 

“Come on Waldorf, don’t be shy” He says smugly, yelling over the music. 

She’s stiff, and her brain isn’t working. Unfortunately for her, she has never once danced in her life. She did however dance to the Macarena in her bedroom when she was younger, but she was a child. She might also be able to count the shower when she’s mouthing her favorite songs. But no, she cannot count dancing out in public for everyone to see. 

Dan notices her conundrum and slips behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

He pulls her waist so that their hips meet and leans by the shell of her ear. “Just follow my lead Waldorf. You’re good at that”

Blair shuts her eyes and can feel that stupid smirk against her ear. When she feels the grip of his arm loosen, she opens her eyes to see him standing in front of her, looking down. He pulls her towards him and lets their hips join. 

His hips start swaying around, leading her to swallow nervously and meet his movements. They’re way too close for comfort and what makes it worse is that she can’t take her eyes off his.  
Not to Blair’s liking, her heart is pounding uncontrollably and she feels the heat of her skin rise as she licks her lips. 

She sort starting to understand the Humphrey appeal.


	5. Chapter 5

She takes Nate’s hand and hops into her bedroom. It’s past 2 A.M. and her mother is sleeping. Thank god her mother has late shifts. 

“Did you have a good time?” Nate asks softly.

Blair tilts her chin up to meet his eyes and nods. She’s filled with energy and the last thing she wants is sleep. He leans in and kisses her slow, taking her breath away. 

Nate pulls away. “I’ll call you in the morning”

She watches him leave through the window and down the fire escape. Blair is in no mood to sleep, so she discreetly tiptoes over to her messenger bag and pulls out her mac laptop. With her fingers, she moves the arrow over the document folder titled Humphrey’s. She double clicks on the folder, and then double clicks again on the Microsoft Word file titled Dan.

 

 

Dan steps out of the limo, but Nate grabs Serena’s wrist to stop her from following. She looks over her shoulder with curiosity stuck in her eyes. 

“How is everything?” He asks, releasing his grip from her wrist.

Serena settles on the leather seat next to him. “It’s good”

Nate swallows hard and places his hand on top of hers. “I miss you”

Serena meets his eyes and smiles sadly. “I do too”

He smooth’s his thumb over the back of her hand, not feeling ready to let it go. “I wish things were different” 

“I’m sorry for hurting you” Serena says softly and looks down. “But if it makes you feel any better, it pains me to see you with her”

“I really like her” He tells Serena.

Serena glances over and smiles weakly. “I can tell”

She slips out of the limo and Nate sighs, rolling head back to the leather seat. Dan’s driver takes him back to the Archibald townhouse and when Nate arrives, he knows he’s in deep shit when he hears the log burning in the fireplace. 

Nate sets foot in the family room and he sees his mother is sitting on the dark leather sofa, drinking wine and staring into the fire. They were nothing alike. In fact, the same goes for his father.

“Have you been drinking?” Anne asks as eyes are reflecting the fire. 

Nate nervously shuffles his foot and stares down to the fine wooden floor. “Just a few shots”

Anne snaps her head in Nate’s direction. “You aren’t even scared to admit it” He takes the beating, knowing getting into a verbal spar would only make things worse. “You’re grounded”

“I figured”

Nate presses his lips tightly and waves a hand to say goodbye, but when he turns around, he hears his name and looks over his shoulder. 

“Were you with her?” Anne questions, giving him an accusatory look. 

“Mom” Nate frowns and his shoulders slope in defeat. “She’s not that bad”

“You say that know, but speak to me in ten years when she drags you down with her” Anne says and stands up and off the couch. “You’re an Archibald and there are certain expectations that have to be met”

“Like Dad right” Nate rolls his eyes at the hypocrisy. 

“It’s funny now” Anne leans in. “But give it a few months when every starts shutting you out” 

She reeks of alcohol and her eyes are filled with bitterness. He can’t blame her though, the Captain screwed her pretty badly. So Nate takes it and watches his mother struggle to climb the stairs. 

 

 

His eyes slowly flutter open to the sound of rough grunts. Nate lifts himself up and sees Dan struggling to pull himself up from the pull-up bar. He rubs his eyes to make sure he’s seeing things right and yup, it’s Dan in his army green cargos pants and a dark grey shirt sticking to his lean body. Who the hell wears cargo pants?

“How many did you say you could do again?” Dan asks breathing heavily. 

“Dude, just stop and admit defeat” Nate replies tiredly. The kid had way too much energy. 

Dan releases the bar and lands on the floorboards. “What’s up your craw?”

Nate throws a pillow in Dan’s direction, leading him to duck and laugh. He didn’t want to be a drag, but there’s a lot going through his head and he is no mood to play. 

Dan twists the desk chair around and sits on it so that his chest is pressing against the back. “Last night was pretty fun. Blair Waldorf got a little down and dirty” 

“That was definitely a side to her I had never seen before” Nate agrees and smiles. 

“So everything is good between you two?”

“Yeah” Nate nods confidently, but then something pops in his head and his brows furrow. “Well, there is this one thing” 

Dan leans in a little closer as a smirk slowly forms on his lips. “Go on”

“She’s um…She’s a virgin” Nate tells him nervously. 

It freaks him out. He wants to have sex, but he doesn’t know how to go about it. This was never an issue with Serena.

A crease forms in-between Dan’s brows. “I don’t see how that’s a problem”

“I have needs” Nate says quietly. 

“Well too bad” Dan laughs and pushes himself of the chair. “You have to take it slow with her because you’re her first everything” 

Nate groans in annoyance and falls back on the bed, but no matter how much he hates it, he knows in Dan’s right.

 

With the teacher not arriving yet, the classroom is filled by conversations. Blair isn’t one of the people contributing to the noise. It’s her least favorite part of class, where everyone catches up and she’s sitting alone, scribbling nonsense in her notebook.

From the corner of her eye, she spots the little black pocket book on top of the stack of Dan’s book. He’s always jotting something in it and she can’t help but be curious. She slyly reaches for the book and just when her fingertips graze the leather, she feels someone towering over her. 

“Don’t touch my shit Waldorf” Dan says.

Blair looks over her shoulder and glares at him. She then folds her arms across her chest and stares straight ahead at the board.

“How are you the one who’s mad?” Dan asks and laughs lightly as he pulls up a chair, only to plop down on it. 

She rolls her eyes. “I’m not”

Dan narrows his eyes pokes her nose playfully. “I think I just saw your nose stretch an inch” She gives him a warning look and he puts his hands up in defense. “Geez Waldorf, I’m not the enemy here”

“You think you are soooo cute, but that doesn’t work on me” Blair replies and leans in. “Because I know who you really are”

Dan leans back against his chair and lets his lips curve in amusement. “And what’s that?”

“A spoiled brat who doesn’t realize he’s hiding behind his father” Blair tells him and blinks innocently. “Am I spot on?”

There’s a flash of hurt in his eyes and the amusement in his face fades. He nods slowly and clears his throat before turning his attention back to his notebook. She starts to feel bad for him. Maybe she was a little too honest, but who knew Dan Humphrey couldn’t handle a whiff of reality. 

“Mr. Humphrey” the professor calls, leading Dan to look up to the front of the classroom. “Mrs. Simmons would like to see you”

Dan pushes his chair off to stand up and leave the classroom. He’s gone, but Blair notices that he left his little black pocket book. 

 

 

Blair huffs disgruntledly. The books Dan left in class are heavy and she’s tired from carrying them across the city, but the right thing to do was bring them back to him since he would need them for homework. She was however tempted to skim through the black pocket book of his, but she elected not to. If he did not want her to see it, then she will comply with his wishes. 

Interestingly enough, Dan isn’t at his father place. Rather, he left school early for his mother’s. So she takes the bus over to the address given to her by Nate.

“Excuse me” the doorman puts a hand out to stop her from entering. “Who are you here to see?”

“Dan Humphrey” She tells him, pressing the books against her chest. 

He nods and puts his finger out as a request to give him a minute. He leaves her hanging outside of the building and she already thinks this isn’t worth her time. She also can’t help but notice how nice and organized everything is on this side of the town. 

The doorman comes back. “Okay, go ahead miss”

She gives him a fake smile and heads inside to the lobby where she eventually finds an elevator. Finally, she arrives in the white front door of Dan’s mother’s place and knocks lightly. 

It’s Dan who answers and he isn’t pleased to see her. That smirk isn’t spread across his lips and she doesn’t feel very welcome. 

“What do you want?” Dan asks.

“None of your so called friends were willing to drop these off” Blair tells him and shoves the books down his arms, leading him to almost lose his balance. “Thank you for the warm hospitality Humphrey”

Blair rolls her eyes and turns around to head back down the hall and towards the elevator. 

“Blair” Dan calls, leading her to stop abruptly. She can easily sense the softening tone in his voice. “It’s a long travel back to Brooklyn. Why don’t I fetch you something to drink and then I’ll drop you off”

She spins around to face him. “I can’t stay long”

“We can leave whenever you want” Dan offers with a smirk slowly spreading across his lips. He gives her more of an opening to enter and Blair eyes him carefully before hesitantly stepping inside the apartment. 

She looks around isn’t surprised with the size of it. The building was nice, so she already had certain expectations for it, but the one thing that truly surprises her is the collection of art Dan’s mother has. They clearly have the same taste. 

“Who is this?” 

Blair glances over to see a late thirties blonde, holding a glass of alcohol. Not surprisingly, Blair sees where Jenny’s looks come from. 

“Mom, this is Blair, Nate’s girlfriend” Dan introduces her and shoves his hands down his pockets. “Blair, this is my mom Allison”

Allison arches a brow and looks at Dan who can only offer her a shrug. She treads cooly over to the sofa chair and places her drink down to light a cigarette.

“What is your last name?” Allison asks as her eyes drift over to Blair. 

Blair has to admit, there is something badass about Dan’s mother that she can’t exactly pinpoint. The dark red lipstick screams dangerous, but the elegance of her pearl white dress and sitting position makes the perfect blend. 

“You wouldn’t know her, she’s from Brooklyn” Dan jumps in.

Allison flicks the ash in her ashtray and a smirk forms on her lips. “Nathaniel Archibald is dating someone from Brooklyn? Anne must be jumping up in joy”  
The dry sarcasm reeking out from Alison’s lips sting, but she bites her tongue and purses her lips. She turns to Dan and gives him a look that cries for help. Unfortunately, he’s too amused to jump in. 

“Don’t let it bother you darling, Anne has very high standards” Allison adds. 

“No, she has ridiculous standards” Dan finally chimes in and winks at Blair, leading her lips to curve a little. “Anyways, why don’t I fetch you that drink?”

“Actually, I really need to get home. I have work tonight, so I need do some reading beforehand” Blair tells him. 

“As you wish Waldorf” 

 

 

They take the elevator all the way down to the garage and she sees an assortment of cars which are mostly high end, from beamers to Ashton Martin’s.

Dan’s fingertips graze the Black Audi. “This is my car” 

He’s totally in love with it. She sees it in his eyes. 

“Hop in Waldorf” Dan says as he unlocks the doors. 

It still smells of a brand new car. She has to admit the white leather interior is nice and it seems Dan has done a very good job keeping it clean. Her eyes flicker over to Dan, who is driving out of the garage, and very oddly quiet. 

“Why’d you leave school so early?” Blair inquires, hoping it sparks a conversation. 

“My mom likes to hang out as much as she can when she has me, so she called me in” Dan answers and shrugs his shoulders. “Actually, my dad would be livid if he found out I spend this much time with her”

She wants to ask why, but that is something personal and one thing Blair understands is privacy. There is definitely something off about Allison Humphrey and she will get to the bottom of it someday, but today, she’ll let it go.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan swallows hard and straighten outs his tie before approaching the table in the library where Blair is sitting. Like always, she’s alone, typing away in her laptop during their study hall period, fully and solely concentrated on the screen in front of her. They rarely ever get the chance to speak to one another in class, and by the time the weekend rolls around, she’s consumed with Nate.

Weeks have passed by and he has yet to sit with her during his study hall period. He so badly wants to join her table and pick at her brain, but the fact that she’s Nate’s girlfriend leads him to pause. So he would sit with his crowd of friends, listening to them gossip, joke around, and plan the weekend, while his eyes would remain on that beautiful complexion of hers. 

However, today is going to be different. He awoke as a man on a mission. 

A smirk slowly spreads across his lips. “Waldorf”

Blair looks up with a hard look. “What do you need?”

He pulls up a chair to sit in front of her and she arches a brow. “I don’t need anything”

Her lips move a tinge and the feeling of excitement bubbles up. He tries to ignore the high and pulls out his Mac from the messenger bag, detecting her eyes burning through to his soul. She has a knack for being able to see through the whole façade that is Dan Humphrey. 

Her eyes flick over to his prior table, where everyone is staring at them. “Your friends don’t look very happy”

“They’ll get over it” Dan tells her and lets his lips curl into a smile. “I know I’m already over the death glares I’m receiving” Blair presses her lips tightly, not looking very pleased with that answer, but Dan can’t help but find it delectable. 

“That’s nice” Blair says and her attention falls back on the laptop.

Quietness settles in, leaving Dan disappointed. He likes to talk and she doesn’t. Of course she does have her few share of words when she’s all riled up and passionate about making her point. 

“I read your article” Dan says, trying to catch her attention. “In fact, your writing is the only thing I look forward to from our school paper”

She’s been writing for the paper since freshman year and he has probably read most of the articles. Her writing flows unbelievably well and she’s light years ahead of her peers.

“Thank you” Blair replies softly and meets his eyes.

Dan leans back, crossing his leg over the other. “You have balls Blair. That’s going to get you really far in this world”

Blair starts nervously chewing on her lip and he can’t believe how adorable this girl is. “Speaking of the paper, I was hoping you could do me a favor”

Dan arches brow, deeply intrigued. “I’m listening”

“I want to be a journalist” Blair admits.

“Congratulations” Dan smirks and receives a glare from her end. 

She shakes away her frustration. “Point being, I was hoping you could let me write about your family” Blair swallows hard and her eyes drift away from his shyly. “I would like to send the article for this contest the New Yorker is holding”

“So basically you would be following me around for a few weeks?” Dan inquires and drops his crossed leg on the floor to lean in.

“No more than a month” Blair promises and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, still looking away.

Dan’s lips curve slightly. “Why the hell would I say no to that?”

Blair’s brows rise in surprise. “Seriously?”

“What can I say, I’m flattered that you find me so fascinating” Dan teases and Blair rolls her eyes. “Seriously though, I would be honored” 

Blair meets his eyes, and for the first time since he joined her table, she smiles. 

 

 

“What are you gleaming about?” Eleanor asks as they enjoy dinner on the island in the kitchen. 

Blair’s brows rise in question. “I don’t know which gleam you’re referring to”

“Is it about that dark haired cutie with the nice car?” Eleanor leans in and wiggles her eyebrows. Blair glares at her mother and it only makes her laugh. “If I recall, Dan was his name”

Blair sighs and drops her fork beside the plate. “I’m dating Nate”

“I juggled two boys back in my day” Eleanor shrugged her shoulders. 

“And you wonder why you were pregnant at such a young age” Blair says wryly and her mother narrows her eyes. “If you must know, I may have been handed a once in a lifetime opportunity”

“Go on little one” Eleanor smirks. 

She rolls her eyes but decides to continue. “Dan Humphrey is allowing me to write a piece on his family”

“He’s certainly dreamy that one” Eleanor pokes her nose, leading it to twist. 

“He’s alright” Blair murmurs, eyes drifting to the side, and shrugs her shoulders. “He smells nice”

An amusing smile appears on Eleanor’s lips as she pats Blair’s hand.

“That he does”  
Dan’s standing outside on the terrace, sucking on a cigarette and staring into the penthouse filled with drunken idiots. The song Brown Eyed Girl is stuck in his head as his eyes slowly drift over to the lovely Blair Waldorf. The sight of her beautiful sparkling skin causes a lump to form in his throat. He doesn’t know what’s sexier, the fact that she is one of the most stunning girls he has ever laid eyes on, or that her favorite novel is The Age of Innocence.

Either way, Blair Waldorf has certainly caught his attention. 

“We need more alcohol” Chuck says, disrupting his thoughts. 

Dan looks over to his side, where Chuck is smoking as well. “I’m already a little buzzed”

“I know” Chuck smirks, like he knows something. “Usually, it’s impossible to get a read on you”

“What is she even doing with Nate?” Dan asks, taking in the beautiful yellow skirt of Blair’s. 

“Careful Daniel, you already ruined the best thing that ever happened to him” Chuck reminds him and flicks the cigarette across. Dan’s brows furrow in question. “Why do you think he went M.I.A. on us all summer?”

“He knows?” Chuck nods in response, leaving Dan to shut his eyes and tilt his head back. “Fuck”

“He thinks Serena was hesitant to fully commit because of you” Chuck tells him. 

Dan shakes his head. “She’s hesitant to fully commit no matter what. I’m just an excuse”

They lost their virginities to each other, but it was in eighth grade before his father married Lily and Nate dated Serena. In the end, Serena chose Nate and he backed off with a broken heart. But now, everything’s different and he doesn’t see her that way. She’s his sister and best friend.

“What do you see in Nate’s girl anyways?” Chuck asks. 

Dan flicks his cigarette away, staring at Blair. “She reads me better than anyone and keeps me on my toes. I can’t say I love her, but I can’t say I’m not curious either”

 

 

They’re sitting on chairs forming a large circle in the living room of an empty penthouse, playing truth and dare. Blair can’t help but notice how even with their extravagant lifestyle, they’re still regular innocent teenagers.

“Penelope” Serena arches a brow, with a no good smile presented on her lips. “It’s your turn”

Penelope lifts her chin high and proud. “Dare”

Serena smirks and her eyes go to Georgina. “I dare you to kiss Dan”

The room falls quiet and Penelope turns her head to Dan, swallowing hard. 

Dan instantly spits his gum on the floor and smirks. “I’m ready if you are”

Penelope tries to fight a smile, but it breaks out. It’s the first time she has ever seen the snobby Penelope ever smile. Dan cups her tan cheek, and gently leans in. She shuts her eyes and lets him kiss her tenderly. Nate and Chuck start whistling, leaving Penelope completely red when Dan pulls away. 

“How was that?” Dan asks softly, staring into her eyes. 

Blair can’t breathe as she watches him stare at her Penelope. Her skin is burning, her lips are tingling, and her heart feels like it’s beating out of her chest.   
Penelope nods slowly. “Good”

Blair shakes away the feeling and reaches for Nate’s hand. 

 

 

She’s swirling back and forth in her skirt, sucking on her straw and watching everyone in their groups chatting it up. Her head is already a little buzzed and she’s surprised the drink is having that much of an effect on her. 

“Do you want to dance cutie patootie?” 

She spins around, trying to maintain her balance, straw still in mouth and sees Dan standing in front of her with his hands shoved down his pockets. 

He’s in a half zip federal blue cashmere sweater that blended well with his dark brown pants, and the light blue collar from his dress shirt’s sticking out of the neck of his sweater. If there was one word to describe Dan Humphrey, it would be delicious. Her lips instantly frown for letting herself go there. The alcohol must be really working its way in. 

Blair shakes her head shyly, still sucking on her red straw and staring into his eyes. 

He smirks. “I know you want to”

“No, I don’t” Blair refutes, finally releasing her lips from the straw. 

“You’re in denial” Dan says. 

Blair narrows her eyes in his direction. “Why do you always want to dance with me anyways?”

“I’m sorry, but when I see a pretty girl standing by herself and I just can’t resist” Dan explains with his natural soft eyes. 

Blair tries to fight a smile. “You think I’m pretty?”

Dan’s lips curve slightly. “Don’t smile like that’s the first time you’ve ever heard it Waldorf”

They’re staring into each other’s eyes, and she doesn’t know how to react, that is until a clean shaved boy puts his hand on Dan’s shoulder to catch his attention.

Dan looks over. “What’s up?”

“This party’s lame, we’re ditching” Ricky says

“Sounds good to me. Where’s Nate?” 

Ricky raises his brows and smirks. “We’re not bringing Archibald with us”

Dan tilts his head to the side and frowns. “C’mon man, you’ve known him forever”

Ricky sniffs and looks away. “I’m not going to get into this. Are you in or out?”

“I’m out” Dan says and turns his attention to Blair. “Come on, let’s go find him”

Blair watches him reach for her hand and she swallows hard before taking it. She lets him lead her through the party in search of Nate. Dan asks around, but no one seems to know where Nate is. Either that, or they just weren’t willing to share, leaving her to be suspicious.

“Dan!” Chuck shouts and gestures him over to the hallway. “Over here”

Dan leads her to a hallway where she finds Nate on the floor and his face is pummeled. A couple of large athletic boys are hovering over him and another is wiping the blood off his knuckles with a handkerchief.

“Tell the Captain my father is still looking for his money” The boy says and brushes past them with the others. 

She stands there frozen, looking at her boyfriend and wanting to vomit. However, Dan remains calm and kneels down to get a better look. 

“I’ve seen worse” Dan smirks and Nate laughs lightly. Dan’s eyes then turn serious and his lips press tightly. “Me and Chuck will take care of them”

Nate grabs his arm to stop him. “No, please. Let them go”

Dan turns his head to Chuck, looking for an answer. Chuck nods and he sighs, turning his attention back to Nate. She sees it written on his face. He doesn’t like the answer, but like always, his cool temper wins out. 

“Come on, let’s get you home” Dan says.

 

 

Dan’s back is leaning against the taxi as he waits outside Nate’s townhouse in the starry night. When he spots Blair leaving out the front door, he straightens up and pops a breath mint in his mouth.

“How is he?” Dan asks as Blair approaches him.

“He passed out” Blair answers and shrugs her shoulders.

“Okay well I can drop you off in Brooklyn” Dan says and then a smirk slowly spreads across his lips. “Or, we can have dessert”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea” Blair bites her lower lip nervously and stares back at Nate’s townhouse. “I would feel guilty for having fun while Nate’s at home after being beaten to a pulp”

“I would really like to show you something” Dan tells her.

Her eyes shift back to the townhouse and then to him as she appears to be mulling over his offer. Dan knows she wants come with him, but her high morals are keeping her away from him.

“Okay” Blair says softly, leading Dan to smile and open the door for her. 

 

 

They sit in the back of the taxi and Dan doesn’t say a word, which Blair finds odd. Rather, he’s staring outside the window for most of the drive. He might be nervous and she realizes Dan Humphrey is human after all.

When the taxi stops, she opens the door and steps out into the street until she reaches an alluring shop. She touches the glass window of the shop to see stacks and stacks of multicolored cookies. 

“They’re called Macaroons” Dan tells Blair, interrupting her deep haze. 

“I know what they are”

“So you’ve had it before?” Dan asks. 

She shakes her head in response and he takes her hand to lead her into the shop. They stand in front of the register and Dan waits patiently for her choice, but she is unable to choose. They all look so delicious. She hears him chuckle and order one of every flavor. Sometimes she forgets he has more money than he knows what to do with. 

Blair takes a bite out of a macaroon and shuts her eyes in pure satisfaction as they sit by a table in the corner of the store. 

“How is it?”

“Heavenly” Blair sums up, leading Dan’s lips curl into a smile. 

She soon realizes the macaroons are distracting her from the questions she has for Dan. One of the most important rules about journalism is to make sure distractions don’t get in the way of reporting. 

“So…Has Nate said anything about my virginity?” Blair asks, trying to make him feel like he is in control of the conversation. “I can’t help but feel sex is very important to him”

“It is, but that’s understandable, considering he’s a guy and we’re talking about basic biology here” Dan replies and leans in. “But he’s not going to push you into it if that’s what you’re wondering”

Blair’s eyes drift away. “That’s good to know”

Dan’s eyes soften. “You should only lose it to someone you love” 

She meets his eyes. “Did you?” Dan nods slowly in response. “What happened after?”

“At the time, it meant more to me than her. I tried talking to her about it, but she did a good job in avoiding me. Eventually, she started dating somebody else” Dan tells her and frowns.

“That’s awful” Blair says as her features soften. It’s a completely different side to Dan. One which is a vulnerable and rare moment. “I can’t imagine anyone saying no to you”

The smile on Dan’s lips reaches his eyes. “It was before high school and things were different back then”

Blair places her hand on top of his. “It’s her loss” 

A crease forms in-between Dan’s brows as his eyes fall on her hand. She wonders if it may be the first time he has ever been comforted by another person. Dan never talks about himself and on the outside, it appears as if his life is perfect. 

His eyes drift back to her. “It’s my turn to ask you a question”

“I’m not a part of the article”

“I don’t care about the article. You share something with me, and I’ll do the same” Dan replies.

“Okay” Blair shut her eyes in defeat and sighs. “Ask away”

Dan leans in even more, and she practically feels his minted breath on her lips, making her swallow nervously.

“What did you think of Nénette?” 

“How do you know about Nénette?” Blair smiles and her eyes spark of intrigue. 

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t resist a documentary on an Orangutan too” Dan says with a lop-sided grin. 

“You should have said hi”

“I didn’t want you to think I was stalking you” Dan explains.

Blair tilts her head to the side, still holding the smile, and realizes Dan Humphrey is full of surprises.


	7. Chapter 7

Having dinner with Anne Archibald is one of the worst experiences of Blair’s short lived life. She can feel herself being judged upon using the wrong utensils, or displeased with her plaid flannel.  
Nate wasn’t joking when he advised her to dress appropriately.

The silence is what’s killing her most. Anne doesn’t seem very interested in learning about the girl dating her son. Maybe it’s because Anne only considers her a phase in Nate’s life. 

“I was thinking of inviting Blair to Cotillion” Nate says timidly. 

Sometimes she wishes Nate was more like Dan and wasn’t so afraid of his parents. It’s simple, she’s his date. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“Are you sure that would be a good idea?” Anne asks, brows furrowing in worry. “I mean what would she be wearing darling?”

“I can buy her a dress” Nate replies. 

She bites her cheeks and takes a deep breath to remain calm. Blair does not like handouts and the fact that they’re speaking this way with her sitting right there is rather disturbing.

Anne drops her fork and her eyes harden. “So you plan on spending your entire life forcing her to fit in your world” 

Nate sighs and looks away. “Mom, can we not do this right now”

“It wouldn’t be such a bad idea if you asked Serena. I hear she still doesn’t have a date” Anne tells him and her lips curve a little. 

Blair pushes her chair back and wipes the corner of her mouth with her table cloth before tossing it on the dining table. 

“I think I should go” Blair says and rises to her feet, feeling completely disgusted and disrespected.

“Blair, wait” Nate pleads and reaches his hand out for her, but she ignores him and storms out of the dining room. 

She can’t remember ever being so embarrassed. The only time she had ever felt worse was when the children from elementary school chanted granny panties as she walked down the halls. 

When she reaches the foyer and turns the knob to the front door, Nate jumps in front to stop her from progressing any further. 

“Nate please” 

“She’s fucking crazy” Nate says and raises his brows in disbelief. “I don’t even understand how we’re related”

“But you are and she doesn’t like me” Blair folds her arms across her chest.

Nate throws his hands up. “Who cares? She’s nuts” 

A smile finally cracks her lips as she shakes her head. “I can’t go back now, especially after that dramatic of an exit.”

“Alright, well let me at least drop you off” Nate proposes, looking hopeful.

“There’s too much traffic. I’d rather just take the subway” Blair tells him and reaches for the doorknob again, but this time, Nate provides her with the space to leave.

“Are you mad at me?” Nate asks, with his ridiculous blue puppy dog eyes.

Her lips curve into a weak smile. “No”

Blair’s not mad, but she is upset and would rather be alone right now. Nate doesn’t understand what it feels like to be her and yet the last thing she needs is pity. She presses a quick kiss on his lips and heads to the nearest subway. 

As she walks down the street, her phone buzzes and she reaches in her pocket to pull it out.

Vanessa: You have to come by, they’re playing tonight

Her friend Vanessa has been talking about this band non-stop, and since she has nothing better to do, she texts Vanessa for the address. 

 

 

Vanessa’s waiting outside the bar, looking overly excited. She can’t help but roll her eyes. It’s just a band. They link their arms and set foot in the small shady bar. Surprisingly though, it’s filled with people her age and everyone’s shoulders are practically touching. The band must have a cult following. 

The spotlight shines onto the stage, making her jump a little. She sees sets of untouched instruments and waits patiently.

“I think you’re going to like them” Vanessa says, leading Blair to turn her head in Vanessa’s direction. “They have that perfect blend of reggae, punk, and rock”

She has to admit she does love her some reggae. Now she’s really intrigued to see who’s backstage. After few minutes, the light surrounding them dims down and the chatter dies out, leaving her eyes fall back on the stage. The first thing she sees is a pair of worn out leather boots. Her eyes fall all the way up to see Dan in a simple button down and jeans. 

Blair arches a brow. “Looks like someone has a dirty little secret”

“What?” Vanessa asks.

“I know him” Blair points to the stage in disbelief. “We go to school together”

“Are you telling me he’s one of those Upper East Side brats?” 

“Apparently” Blair says and lets her eyes fall back on the stage.

Dan has exactly three band members. One drummer, one bassist, and a petite blonde sitting on a stool in front of the microphone.

He picks up the guitar, hooking the strap around his neck and stands in front of the microphone. “Hi…um, we’re called Robots in Suburbia” 

The crowd surrounding her cheers and she can’t help but raise her brows in amusement. This whole thing is amusing actually. Dan Humphrey, the son of a Steel Tycoon is standing in a low seedy bar, underdressed, and preparing to sing. It doesn’t exactly spell class or elegance.

He looks nervous and she finds it a little endearing. It’s nice not to see him cocky for once. 

“I kind of surprised by the turnout” Dan says and laughs nervously as his eyes go to the petite blonde sitting on the stool. His lips curve slightly and the drummer counts down with his drumsticks.  
And then Dan starts them off, staring at the blonde, with the tips of his wet hair pressed against his forehead. It’s unsettling to see him stare at the blonde in that way, but she has to admit she really likes the beat of the music so far.

The blonde girl starts singing, in this beautiful soft voice, staring into Dan’s eyes. But it appears she isn’t the only singer because Dan begins singing back to her and she realizes their doing a little romantic duet. 

Blair can’t help but shut her eyes to the sound of his sweet low voice. Vanessa was right, she loves it. 

 

 

Dan steps foot outside the door of the bar to catch some air. There is nothing better than the high of being on stage. It’s even better than sucking on a joint of weed laced in with some cocaine.

“That was impressive” 

He knows that voice. It sends a tingling sensation down his spine. He sure he’s not going crazy because he saw her standing there, watching him as he strummed on his guitar. 

Dan smirks and turns to face Blair. “I thought I saw you”

“You’re good” Blair states, staring into his eyes. “Like good enough to make it”

Dan clears his throat, not being able to handle the intensity in her eyes. “I thought you were having dinner with Anne”

Blair sighs and her eyes drift away to the cement sidewalk. “It didn’t go so well”

“Do you want to go for a walk and maybe talk about it?” Dan asks and shoves his hands down his pockets, trying not to look so pathetic, because in all honesty he is. 

Blair tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know, I actually came here with someone so….”

Dan feels a wave of disappointment. They have yet to manage to spend any time together. He thought she would be following him around, but surprisingly, Blair is one busy girl. 

“Another time then” Dan smiles easily. 

She meets his eyes and looks hopeful. “Could you just give me a second? Let me see if I can shake my friend off first”

“Yeah, sure” Dan replies in surprise. 

Blair heads back in and he reaches in his pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes, but then he decides against it. He doesn’t want to smell like smoke right now. Somehow, Blair Waldorf has managed to make him care of what she thinks. 

So instead, he checks his phone and sees a missed call and a few texts. Serena and Chuck have already begun drinking and are waiting for him. Apparently from what he can gather, Nate has joined them as well. That dinner date must have been really horrible.

“Dan” 

He lifts his eyes away from his phone screen and sees a Blair standing next to a really pretty exotic looking girl with blue eyes. 

“I didn’t know you had friends” Dan says and smirks. Blair glares and he sticks his hand out. “Hi, I’m Dan”

She takes his hand and he can see the excitement in her eyes. “Vanessa” 

A smile becomes of his lips. “It’s nice to meet you Vanessa, I’ve heard nothing about you”

Vanessa looks at Blair, brows risen in amusement. “Yes well Blair here likes to keep things close to her chest”

Blair grabs Dan’s arm and starts pushing him forward. “So you we’re going to go now”

“I offered to walk with you guys but Blair wouldn’t let me join!” Vanessa shouts as they drift further away. 

Blair looks over her shoulder, giving Vanessa the death glare, but her friend only laughs, leaving Blair to roll her eyes.

Soon, they’re only left with silence and Dan doesn’t know how to even begin. He’s walking in Brooklyn with this girl who has constantly been on his mind, and he doesn’t know what to say. Talking to girls is usually easy for him, but Blair makes him nervous and a little self-conscious, like he isn’t good enough for her, which makes no sense considering he’s Dan fucking Humphrey. He pumps himself up, reminding himself of who he is to gain the confidence to speak. 

“So that little black book is for lyrics?” Blair inquires, filling in the silence lingering between them. Dan nods in response. “Does anyone know?”

“I think my dad would lose his mind if he knew I was doing gigs in Brooklyn” Dan answers and laughs lightly.

“That’s a little ridiculous don’t you think? You should be allowed to follow your passion” Blair says. 

“This is not my passion” Dan refutes as his lips curve a little. “It’s a hobby”

Blair stops abruptly and stares at him skeptically. 

“What?” A crease forms in between Dan’s brows. “It is”

“You’re good” She tells him as her stance softens. 

Dan sighs and the frustration finally seeps in. “It’s an unrealistic dream I will never be able to achieve” 

“If it’s about making money, then maybe you’re right” Blair shrugs her shoulders and then stares into his eyes. “But something tells me it’s more than that”

“Do you really think we’re good?” Dan asks, feeling oddly vulnerable. 

“I’m already planning on re-organizing my playlists” Blair smirks, leaving Dan to match that beautiful smile of hers.

 

 

They reach the front of her building and Dan can’t help but feel excited. He’s never felt so good, or happy. Listening to Blair go on about Plath was exhilarating. There is actually someone in this world he can have a normal conversation with that doesn’t involve, girls, plans for the weekend, or gossip. 

She’s standing right in front of him, waiting to say goodbye in her plaid flannel. And yet, he doesn’t want to leave. He wants more.

“You’re awesome” Dan says and she tries so hard to suppress a smile. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He takes a step forward and leans in just enough to make the skin on her face burn. “I really like you Blair”

Blair swallows hard as her eyes drift to his lips. “I like you too”

“No, I mean like you in the wrong way. In the way I shouldn’t” Dan explains softly and tentatively runs his hand through the side of her hair. She shivers a little to his touch and shuts her eyes.   
Blair doesn’t say anything, rather, she just leans in to his touch and breathes deeply through her nose. That nose is one of her best features he realizes. 

Dan can’t picture a more opportunistic time to do it. He leans in for the kill, cupping her jaw and almost falls over to the feel of her beautiful plump lips kissing him back.   
Oh god, she smells amazing. 

But unfortunately, it does last very long, less than a minute even. She pushes him away. His then eyes fall on her and he sees her touch her lips with her fingers in shock. Dan never wanted something so much in his life and for the first time, he feels like he can’t have something he wants. 

“You shouldn’t have done that” Blair says and her face turns hard.

“Blair-“ 

“Go home Dan” Blair tells him firmly and turns around to head back into her building. 

The door to her front building slams shuts and Dan rubs his face in frustration.

“Fuck” Dan says to himself.

Well that was a major fail and now Nate’s probably going to kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, we are at the last chapter

Dan’s down and out and isn’t in the mood to join his friend for some drinks, or see Nate for that matter. He falls on his bed, face first and groans in agony. That had to have been the most embarrassing moment of his life. 

This cannot be his fate. 

He sits up and reaches for his phone to text Blair. 

_Dan: Who do you think of before you shut those beautiful doe eyes of yours?_

He lays back on the bed and waits, tapping his finger impatiently against the bed sheets. It feels like an hour, so he checks his phone to see only fifteen minutes have passed and there is no response. He smacks his face realizing he probably just made things worse. Blair obviously wants nothing to do with him.

_Dan: You’re the one who said I can’t imagine anyone saying no to you_

That is going to be his last text. Blair is making it seem like their relationship is one sided, which is not the case. At least not in his mind. Either she’s been misleading him, or he can’t read her.

She doesn’t respond again, but it may be because she’s taking a shower or something. He sighs and decides to turn the TV on as a distraction away from his phone. 

Another ten minutes pass and Dan realizes he sounds like an idiot and is probably coming off as desperate. He picks up his phone again to text Blair. 

_Dan: Please disregard the previous texts, I’m obviously out of my mind._

He places his phone aside and heads for Chuck’s in the hopes that alcohol can make him forgot what just occurred. 

 

 

Blair takes a deep breath before approaching Nate’s locker. Her weekend was spent watching TV, waitressing, and wallowing in misery. What she did was horrible; probably the most horrible thing she has ever done. 

“Hi Nate” Blair greets and presses her books against her chest. 

Nate’s lips curl into a smile. “Eh there. Where have you been hiding?”

“I’m sorry” Blair runs a strand of hair behind her ear and chews on her lip nervously. “I just had a lot on my mind”

“Is everything okay?” Nate’s brows furrow in concern. 

“Um…I have to tell you something” Blair swallows hard and watches him lean in, staring at her with deep concentration. “I don’t know how to say this…Dan kissed me the other night”

Nate’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Yeah” Blair nods and chews on her lower lip some more. “And I kissed him back”

“Shit Blair” Nate groans and shuts his locker. “How could you do that to me?”

“I have feelings for him” She confesses and looks down, playing with her fingers nervously. 

Nate falls back against the lockers. “You’ve got to be kidding me” 

“I assure you that I myself am having a hard time believing it” Blair says. 

“So where does that leave us?” Nate asks, eyes soft and filled with pain. 

Blair tilts her chin up to meet Nate’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking and I’ve come to the conclusion that some time apart would be good for the both of us”

“Okay, so basically I’m supposed to sit here and watch you date my best friend” Nate summarizes, shaking his head. 

“I never said I wanted to date him” Blair replies. 

Nate starts backing away from her. “Well find me when you decide” 

There’s nothing to decide. Who knows if Dan even likes her. For all she knows, he could be stringing her along. 

 

 

“You motherfucker” Nate says as he approaches Dan and his crowd of friends in the hallway. 

Dan looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen in fear. He then distances himself from his circle of friends and makes his way over to Nate. 

“What did you do this time Humphrey” One of the boy’s shouts and laughs with the others. 

“I swear to god Dan” Nate warns before he stops himself and clenches his jaw. 

“Okay” Dan puts his hands out in defense. “I’m an ass, but we both knew that before this bromance started”

“Dude, there is no way you can talk your way out of this” Nate replies. 

“Look, I kissed her, she was repulsed by it, and now I’m left with the sheer humiliation” Dan tells him.

“What happened to bros before hoes?”

“Wait, people actually follow that?” Dan smirks, leading Nate to glare. He doesn’t find any humor in the situation. Dan then sighs, realizing Nate’s stance isn’t going to soften. “Come on man, no harm no foul”

“No harm?” Nate stares at Dan incredulously. “She broke up with me”

Dan’s eyes widen and he winces a little. “Yikes”

“This isn’t funny man. I really like her and you ruined it just like you ruined my relationship with Serena” Nate tells him.

“Hey, I didn’t ruin your relationship with Serena alright” Dan defends himself. “We had sex a long time ago. Way before you two started dating” He then sticks his index finger out. “And if I may add, the sex was horrible” Dan leans in. “It’s not my fault you let your insecurities get the best of you”

“You know what man, just stay away from me” Nate requests, backing away. 

Dan throws his hands up. “Come on. Are you being serious right now?”

“I mean it Dan” Nate says firmly and spins around to head in the other direction.

 

 

A week has now officially passed, and both boys have left her at peace. It’s Saturday and her mom is working a late shift, leaving her to be alone in her apartment. Ever since her break up with Nate, no one has wanted anything to do with her.

That’s why when she hears a knock, she’s a bit startled. Blair rises on her feet and opens the front door. 

Dan scrunches his nose as he eyes her. “Are you wearing overalls?”

Blair rolls her eyes. “What do you want Dan?”

“Okay, I can leave if you want” Dan says, pointing his thumb over to the exit. 

Her eyes catch the small cut on the corner of his lip. “No, no, come in”

She provides him more room to enter, and he steps in, tossing his jacket on the chair. Blair knows something happened. She heard Georgina was holding a party tonight and Dan had yet to be in the same room as Nate since their confrontation in the hallway. 

“So I hear you like me” Dan smirks and plops down on the couch. 

“And there go my feelings for you” Blair quips, pressing her lips tightly and grabbing the bag of ice from the freezer. 

Dan’s brows furrow in question as his eyes land on the bag of ice. “What are you doing with that?”

Blair tilts her head to the side, getting tired of how naive he thinks she is. “Your jaw is clearly starting to swell” 

“He’s not very happy” Dan frowns. 

Blair tucks her knees and sits beside him on the couch as she places the ice bag against his jaw. “Well neither am I”

She wonders how he feels, considering she’s practically breathing on his face and staring at his lips. She’s way too close and she knows it, but she just can’t help herself. That kiss has been driving her crazy. And please don’t get her started on the texts he had been sending to her for the past week. 

Dan gently grabs her wrist to tug the ice away from the side of his jaw and turns his head to stare into her eyes. 

“Why aren’t you happy?” He asks softly. 

Blair swallows hard, staring down at his lips. “Because I’m not supposed be touching you”

Dan doesn’t even give her a second to breath before he attacks her lips. She moans, kissing him back and matching his desperation. Slowly, she lies on her back and lets him lay on top. It’s messy, and just plain wrong, but she loves it. 

She takes his hand and leads it underneath her belly button his shirt. Dan smiles against her lips as his hand feels out her flat stomach, and even skims the top of her panties. 

Dan pulls away, leaning his head against her forehead. “Okay, I like your overalls”

Blair can’t help but shut her eyes to the feel of his fingers tracing along the side of her stomach. His touch makes her skin burn. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this” Blair says, trying to keep her breathing even. 

“Why?” Dan asks as his eyes soften. 

“I don’t belong in your world” Blair smiles sadly and opens her eyes meet his.

“You and me are our own world” Dan replies, and nips at her bottom lip.


End file.
